Camp Rock Three: Battle of the Bands
by AslansHow24
Summary: New problems arise at Camp Rock. Bad Boy Anthony Higgins has invaded camp and wants the Final Jam trophy as well as Mitchie. Tony is a rival of Connect Three and is determined to kick them off the charts. Can Mitchie help or will Tony get what he wants?
1. Summer is finally here

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Summary: It is Mitchie's final summer at camp after her senior year and new problems arise. Bad Boy Anthony Higgins and his group of rocker punks have invaded the camp and want the final jam trophy as well as Mitchie. Anthony is also an old rival of Connect Three and is determined to kick them off the charts. Can Mitchie help connect 3 or will Anthony get what he wants? **

**Authors note: Since I am following the camp rock theme, this will be a musical, but since I suck at writing songs, I will be picking songs that I think fit the scene. **

**Chapter One: Summer is finally here**

Mitchie Tores was extremely excited to be returning to camp rock for her third and final summer, only this time, she wasn't arriving with her mom, she was riding the connect 3 tour bus with Shane, Nate and Jason.

"This is going to be an awesome summer" Mitchie said excitedly. Shane grinned and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, especially since Camp Star went out of business" Nate said, grabbing a coke.

"I can't believe this is my last year though" Mitchie said sadly.

"Don't think about that yet" Shane said. "Just think of all the…." He trailed off as he looked out the window when the bus entered the Camp Rock gate. "Oh no! Look who's here" Nate and Jason followed Shane's gaze and groaned. Anthony Higgins was leaning on a motorcycle sneering at the tour bus as it pulled to a stop. Mitchie glanced out the window as well.

"Who's that?" She asked eying the boy, who was dressed in leather.

"Tony Higgins" Shane spat. "He's been our rival since Connect 3 reached number one on the charts. He keeps trying to upstage us or make us look bad" Mitchie frowned.

"What's he doing here?" She asked. Shane shrugged.

"He's probably ready to try and destroy our career again" He replied. Mitchie clenched her fists.

"well, we won't let him" She said. "This is our summer, and it's our time to shine" She got off the bus and was suddenly mobbed by her four friends, Peggy, Caitlyn, Ella and Tess.

"Have you seen the hunkmester?" Tess asked, motioning towards Tony. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"He's only here to ruin Shane's career" She said warily. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Mitch" She said, "he's gorgeous"

"Whatever" Mitchie said, dropping the subject. "I've got something cooked up for opening night, if you're interested"

"Sure" The girls nodded and they left in a whirl wind, leaving Connect Three confused.

"Don't worry" Tony said, stepping in front of them. "All girls are like that" Shane eyed his nemesis carefully.

"What do you want Tony?" He asked.

"Hmm, let me think, I want your career, your girl, and your life" Tony snapped. "It should have been mine" Shane shook his head.

"We've been over this many times Tony, these are my brothers, and we formed Connect Three as a family group, even if it did start here" Shane said.

"Whatever, but you're going down this summer Gray, and I think afterwards, I'll enjoy a little alone time with Mitchie" Tony said. Shane raised a hand to slug him but Jason pulled him away.

"Come on man, Mitchie will never go for him" Nate said, slapping a hand on Shane's back. "She is way too smart and in love with you to do that"

"Besides, you and Mitchie have had a long distance relationship for three years," Jason said. "Mitchie would never give you up for that piece of trash" Shane sighed.

"I hope you're right guys" He said. "Let's get ready for opening night"

At opening night, Brown, the owner of the camp, introduced Mitchie and her friends as the first entertainment of the night. Mitchie walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"This is a song that I wrote over the summer about everything we've been through and how we kept it together through hardships. It's called, Gift of a friend" She began playing her guitar while Baron and Sander played background instruments. Mitchie started off the song.

Mitchie: Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
>Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone<br>Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
>But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own<p>

You'll Change  
>Inside<br>When You  
>Realize<p>

All: The World Comes To Life  
>and Everything's bright<br>From Beginning To End  
>When You Have a Friend<br>By Your Side  
>That Helps You To Find<br>The Beauty you are  
>When You'll Open Your Heart and<br>Believe in  
>The Gift of a Friend<br>The Gift of a Friend

Caitlyn stepped up to the microphone and began the next line.

Caitlyn: Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
>There through The Highs and The Lows<br>Someone to count On  
>Someone Who Cares<br>Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside  
>When You<br>Realize

All: The World Comes To Life  
>and Everythings bright<br>From Beginning To End  
>When You Have a Friend<br>By Your Side  
>That Helps You To Find<br>The Beauty you are  
>When You'll Open Your Heart and<br>Believe in  
>The Gift of a Friend<p>

Tess: And When your Hope Crashes Down  
>Shattering To The Ground<br>You , You Feel All Alone  
>Ella: When You Don't Know Which Way To Go<br>And There's No signs Leading You home  
>You're Not Alone<p>

All: The World Comes To Life  
>and Everything's bright<br>From Beginning To End  
>When You Have a Friend<br>By Your Side  
>That Helps You To Find<br>The Beauty you are  
>When You'll Open Your Heart and<br>Believe In  
>Peggy: When You Believe In<br>When you Believe  
>The Gift of A Friend<p>

All of the campers cheered when the song was finished. Shane hopped up on to stage and Mitchie kissed him, surprising him. Tony scowled and crossed his arms. Shane kept one arm wrapped around Mitchie and spoke into the microphone.

"Is everyone ready for a fabulous summer?" He asked. The campers cheered.

"Now we all know the hard work everyone put into Final Jam last year, but this year, Final Jam is going to be a little different" Shane explained.

"You mean, we won't be fighting Camp Star" Caitlyn said, grinning. Several people laughed.

"Exactly, but we will have a competition, called Battle of the Bands. Each band that signs up must have a drummer, guitarist and lead singer to compete, but you may have more people in your band if you choose. The band winners will receive…" Shane took a deep breath. Now that he knew Anthony was here, he hesitated to announce the prize, because Tony would be ruthless in order to win it. Mitchie took the microphone.

"They will receive a record deal with the same recording company that Connect Three uses" She said. She looked right at Anthony when she said this and then turned away. "Shane and I will be judging along with Nate and Jason"

"How do we know you won't be biased?" Anthony asked. Mitchie looked right at him.

"We know talent when we see it" She said. "So work hard, practice, but if anyone is caught cheating or breaking the rules, they will be disqualified. Now, Let the fun begin" The campers cheered and the party was in full swing with other campers getting on the stage and singing their heart out. Mitchie sat with Shane by the camp fire and listened to the music, content with where she belonged.


	2. Good to be Chillin' Out

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Two: Good to be Chillin' Out**

Mitchie woke up early the next morning and hurriedly got dressed. She wanted to help her mom in the kitchen.

Connie was making scrambled eggs when Mitchie rushed in, apron tied around her neck.

"Need some help mom?" She asked. Connie smiled.

"One of the other campers beat you here" She said. Mitchie wrinkled her nose.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hey Mitchie" Mitchie spun and stared hard at Tony.

"Only friends call me Mitchie" She said, crossing her arms. Tony took a step closer to her.

"We could be friends" he said, touching her arm seductively. She responded by squirting whip cream in his face.

"I have to go Mom. I hope your helper does well" She took off. Connie made a mental note to talk to her daughter later.

Shane was laughing and having a good time with Nate and Jason when Mitchie ran over to him looking flustered.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tony!" She said, worry in her eyes. "I don't think it's just your career he's after" Shane clenched his fists.

"What did he do?" He asked. Mitchie placed a hand on Shane's arm.

"Nothing...Yet...but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Nate asked. She explained what had happened in the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to be the one helping mom, but I don't feel comfortable with him in there" She told them. Shane ran a hand through his hair.

"He's trying to be closer to you. He told me yesterday that he planned to steal my girl" Mitchie's eyes narrowed.

"If that jerk thinks that he can get me, he has another thing coming" She said, shaking her head. "Is there anyone here who can win besides Tony and his croonies?"

"Tess" All three boys said at the same time. Mitchie nodded.

"I'll talk to her and see if she is entering" She said. She left the boys and headed down by the lake, deep into her own thoughts. She began to play on her guitar.

"It starts with a whisper, a sound on the breeze  
>Dancin on moonbeams and shakin the trees<br>One single note to a chorus return  
>It glows like your hope from the moment its born<br>Flying over rainbows, on the promise of tomorrow  
>Let the truth save the day<br>And you'll never lose your way

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart  
>Always know that's how to find who you are<br>So hold on, never let go of your dreams  
>You'll see the magic, believing is where it begins<br>Life is a beautiful thing  
>Let your heart sing<p>

It starts with a secret, a glimmer of light  
>The last leaf that falls, the swallow's first flight<br>A touch of a raindrop, a sparkle of snow  
>The north star that guides you wherever you go<br>Racing every shadow, chasing sunlight till the stars glow  
>Let the truth in your heart send you everyday<br>You'll never lose your way

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart  
>Always know that's how to find who you are<br>So hold on, never let go of your dreams  
>You'll see the magic, believing is where it begins<br>Life is a beautiful thing, let your heart sing  
>Let your heart sing<br>Let your heart sing  
>Sing your song, your whole life long<br>Let your heart sing  
>Let your heart sing"<p>

"That's a beautiful song" Mitchie jumped and spun around to come face to face with Tony.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, brushing hair out of her face. Tony sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm a bad guy" He said. "I'm here to make music, just like everyone else" Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Shane's career has nothing to do with it?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course not. Who told you that?" Tony asked. Mitchie didn't answer. She merely studied Tony. Tess was right, he was handsome, but that wasn't any of her concern. She loved Shane, with all of her heart and soul. She turned and looked out over the lake.

"I don't want Shane to get hurt. He means everything to me" She said. She didn't see Tony clench his fists to his sides. She turned back to face him.

"If you're really here because you love music and not to destroy Shane, then prove it" Tony gaped at her and she smirked.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" He asked.

"Simple. Leave me alone. Prove that you aren't trying to take everything from Shane" She told him. She turned on her heel and walked away. Tony let out a low whistle. This was going to be tougher than he thought. That evening, Shane and Mitchie took a walk.

"It's good to get a break once in a while" Shane said.

"Yeah. I love it hear. We get to chill out and relax. No work, No school, Just music and sunshine" Mitchie said. They sat down by a rock. Neither of them noticed Tony watching them. He decided that if Mitchie wouldn't leave Shane now, he would sabotage Shane until she decided he wasn't worth it and dumped him.

Shane and Mitchie were talking when a large snake slithered towards them.

"Eeeee!" Shane screamed standing on the rock. Mitchie hid her laughter and threw some rocks at the snake, causing it to slither away. Shane, feeling rather foolish, sat back down. "I don't like snakes" He said quietly. Mitchie smiled.

"It's okay" She said. "Everyone's afraid of something" Shane smiled. He took out his water bottle and took a big swallow. Suddenly he spit the liquid back out and right on to Mitchie. She gasped, and Tony, still hiding grinned. That grin faded however, when instead of freaking out about her clothes, She grabbed Shane's hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "What is it" She looked down to see green slime on her shirt. She groaned.

"Who filled your water bottle with slime?" She asked. Shane shrugged.

"Come on. you should probably clean up" He said. Mitchie shrugged.

"We could clean up right here" She said. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the lake.

"Mitchie!" Shane said as she dragged him into the lake. The two came up sputtering and laughing. Shane looked at Mitchie and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.


	3. Ready for some sunshine

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Three: Ready for some sunshine**

Tess was writing in her notebook when Mitchie entered the cabin.

"Hey Tess" She said. "Are you planning on entering the contest?" Tess grinned and nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to win the record deal. Sander is going to play drums, Peggy on guitar, Baron and Ella on keyboard and Caitlyn and I will be singing" Tess replied. "I'm just trying to find the perfect song" Mitchie smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You'll get it. You're a fantastic singer" She said. Tess smiled.

"Thanks" She said. "Mitchie, is it true that Anthony Higgins is after Shane's career?" She asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he's trying to sabotage our relationship though" She replied, explaining what had happened with her and Shane by the lake.

"Are you sure those aren't just coincidences?" Tess asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"Someone deliberately put that foul slime into Shane's water bottle" She said. Tess thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, but I am not entirely sure that it will work" She said. "Leave it to me"

Tony and his friends Sam and Josh were making some music in thier cabin, when there was a knock on the door. Sam opened the door to reveal Tess Tyler.

"Well Hello there" Tony said, raising an eyebrow. Tess smiled.

"Hi. My name is Tess" She said. "Are you guys entering the contest?"

"That we are" Tony replied. Tess held a clipboard.

"What is your band name?" She asked.

"Connected" Tony replied automatically. Tess raised an eyebrow, wondering why they'd choose a name so similiar to Connect Three. She wrote the name down and turned to leave. "Wait a minute" Tony replied. Tess turned back around and flashed a smile at him. "Are you entering the contest?" Tess grinned.

"Of course" She said.

"What's your band named" He asked. Tess smirked.

"The Dynamites" She said.

"Cool name" Tony said.

"I know" Tess said, flipping her blonde hair. She flashed another smile and left the cabin. Tony let out a low whistle.

"She's hot" He muttered. Sam shook his head.

"I thought you were after Shane's girl" He muttered.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't go after Tess too. She'll be more welcoming, and perhaps I can use her to get to Mitchie" He said. His friends shook thier heads. Tony was in deep and they were not going to bail him out if he failed.

Tess left contemplating what she was about to do.

"Ever ever after

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<p>

Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<p>

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<br>Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<p>

To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after  
>Ever, ever, ever after<p>

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
>Oh, for ever ever after"<p>

Tess sighed. She wondered if Tony would see that she really did like him and leave Mitchie alone. Her plan was brilliant. Distract him from his plans, and turn his attention on her. It was risky business, and she knew she could get hurt, but she was willing to take that chance.


	4. For my heart to take a chance

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Four: For my heart to take a chance**

Mitchie woke up early again and hurried to the kitchen. Tony was already there, helping Connie make pancakes. Mitchie didn't want to stay, but she had promised to help her mother this summer. She grabbed an apron and put it on.

"What can I do?" She asked. Connie smiled and Mitchie worked in silence. Tony tried to talk to her, but all of her answers were short and simple.

"Are you still in school?" Tony asked.

"No" Mitchie replied.

"What are your plans after camp?" Tony asked.

"Tour with Shane" Mitchie replied. She was about to tell him to stop bothering her when Tess showed up and put an apron on. Mitchie blinked. "Tess Tyler, you're willing to help out in the kitchen?" She asked. Tess shrugged.

"I figured you could use a hand" She said, eying Mitchie. Mitchie got the hint and smiled.

"That we could. Perhaps you and Tony could set up the dining hall" She suggested. Tess nodded and pulled Tony out of the kitchen.

Later that day, Tess and Tony went on a canoe ride.

"So, tell me about yourself. I'm surprised that you and Mitchie are friends" Tess frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you two seem so different. I guess it seems as if you'd be competitors, not friends" Tony explained. Tess laughed.

"We were once. We competed over Shane and Camp Spotlight the first time that Mitchie came to camp" She said. "But we became friends at the end of the summer"

"You let her take Shane?" Tony questioned. Tess shrugged.

"I didn't really have much of a choice. He chose her. I thought he'd want glamorous, but he chose simple and I respected that. I came to respect Mitchie for her talent as well" Tess replied. "She's a great friend" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "What are you really here for Tony?" She asked.

"Music. I love music. I used to be friends with Shane, you know" Tony said. Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. Tony nodded.

"Yes. We came here for the first time and we wanted to start a band" He said. "But when Nate and Jason asked Shane to form a group with them for Final Jam, he agreed and thier performance wowed everyone, getting them a record deal" He shook his head. "I was crushed. I told Shane that it wasn't fair that he got to live the dream we both wanted. He said that he was sorry, but that Connect Three didn't have room for anyone else"

Tess had a new outlook now. If Tony was being truthful, than Shane was a jerk. After her talk with Tony she sought out Mitchie and told her what she had been told.

"Tess, that's ridiculous" Mitchie said. "Shane wouldn't do that"

"How do we know?" Tess countered. "We don't know anything about how Connect Three came together" Mitchie looked down at her hands.

"I just can't believe that" She said. "Why would Shane do that?" Tess shrugged and walked away, leaving Mitchie to contemplate this new information. She decided to seek out Shane. Shane was down by the lake, writing a new song when she found him.

"Hey Mitchie" Shane said smiling. "You've got to check out this new song" Mitchie sighed and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms.

"Shane, why did you and your brothers form Connect Three?" She asked. Shane was surprised. Mitchie had never seemed all that interested in how they became a group, just that they were one. He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure" He said. "It's something I always dreamed about. In fact, it was a dream that Tony and I shared at one point" Mitchie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting Shane to be so forthcoming about it. Perhaps Tess was wrong.

"I thought you and Tony were enemies" She said. Shane stood up, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"We weren't always" Shane said. "We used to be friends, until he did something unforgivable. It was our first summer here. Nate, Jason, Tony and I were supposed to perform together for final jam."

"What happened?" Mitchie asked. Shane closed his eyes, remembering that summer.

_"I hate you Shane!" Melissa screeched. Shane sighed and rubbed his temples. _

"_I'm just worried about you Lissy" He said. "It's dark out there. you're only eight. I don't think you should go on a canoe ride this late at night" _

_"Oh, come on Shane. I'll be with her" Tony said. Shane shook his head._

_"No" He said. "My little sister is not going canoeing with you" Melissa stamped her foot and ran back to her cabin. _

__"What happened?" Mitchie asked again. Shane looked down.

"Tony took her anyway, Even though Nate, Jason and I had expressly forbid it. The canoe capsized and she drowned. Tony didn't even try to rescue her. I told him that I'd never forgive him and that he wasn't fit to be in our group for Final Jam. The song we sang was in memory of her, our little sister. We received a record deal. Tony said it wasn't fair that I got to live the dream. I told him he should have thought of that before he let my sister drown. I also told him that from then on, no one outside the family would be allowed to join our group" Shane looked down. Whenever he shows his face, He tells me this was his dream. I don't even bring up Lissy anymore, I just tell him it's family" Mitchie knelt down and placed her arms around Shane.

"I'm sorry about your sister" She said. "That must have been really hard" Shane nodded.

"Brown banned Tony from camp for two years. I suppose that's why he's back now. He isn't banned anymore"


	5. Here to stay

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Five: Here to stay**

Tony knew by the look in Mitchie's eyes that he was in trouble. He wondered what that rat Shane had told her now. Mitchie stalked over to Tony while he was playing his guitar.

"You sure have Tess fooled" She snapped. "Play with her heart and I'll make you pay!" She whirled around but Tony caught her arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Mitchie spun back around to face him.

"Tess likes you" She snapped. "Why, I'll never know. But feeding her crap lies about Shane...That's low, even for you"

"What lies are you talking about?" Tony asked, though he was sure he already knew. Mitchie glowered at him.

"I know the truth about what happened that summer" She said. "How you allowed a little girl to drown" Now, Tony was angry. He stood up and slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"Now wait one moment" He said, eyes blazing. They weren't aware that they had an audience. "I never let Lissy drown!"

"Oh really?" Mitchie asked. "You know what, I don't care what you have to say for yourself. Even if it was an accident, she wasn't supposed to go out there. I want you to leave Camp Rock" By now Mitchie was breathing hard. Tony smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere" Tony said. "I'm here to stay" Mitchie glared at him and then stalked away.

"She's never going to fall for you man" One of his buddies said. "Shane has her wrapped around his finger"

"We'll see" Tony said darkly. "We'll see" His friends shook thier heads. Tony was playing with fire and someone was sure to get hurt. He slammed his fist on the table. "Let's rehearse" He said. The band nodded and started up.

Band: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
>Tony: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!<br>Band: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
>Tony: Together Makin' History!<br>Band: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,

The Boys Are Back!  
>Gonna Do It Again!<br>Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
>The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!<br>Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
>The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!<p>

Tony: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
>Band: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.<br>Tony: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
>Band: This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!<p>

The Boys Are Back!  
>Gonna Do It Again!<br>Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
>The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!<br>Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
>The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!<p>

Tony: Here To Change The World!  
>Band: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!<br>The Boys Are Back!  
>Tony: No Need To Worry, Cause<p>

Band: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
>Tony: Look Out Now!<br>Band: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
>Tony: And We Make It Look Good!<br>Band: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Tess Tyler walked into the room clapping her hands.

"You guys sound great" She said truthfully. "But I doubt you'll be able to defeat the 'It' girls" She smirked and sauntered out of the room. Tony whistled under his breath. Tess sure was fine, but he was determined to take Shane down, no matter the cost.


	6. Summer Romance

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Six: Summer Romance**

Mitchie was sitting by the lake, writing, when Shane plopped down next to her.

"Tired?" He asked. Mitchie nodded.

"A bit" She said. "I'm working on our opening song for Final Jam" She said.

"Cool, may I see?" Shane asked, reaching for the notebook. Mitchie teasingly pulled it out of his reach.

"I don't know" She said slyly, "I might make you wait until final jam" Shane scoffed.

"If you make me wait that long, How will I know my lines?" He asked. Mitchie just smiled. Suddenly Shane pounced and pinned her to the ground, trying to get the notebook. Mitchie finally gave in a handed him the notebook, but first he kissed her sweetly. The two of them sat up and Shane looked over the song, humming it in his head to get the tune. "This looks great" He said. "I can't wait to see it when it is finished" Mitchie smiled.

Tess really liked Tony. Mitchie hadn't talked to her since she had told the other girl what Tony had told her and she wondered if maybe Tony had been lying. It was possible. If he really was after Shane's career, he'd say anything to get under Shane's skin, wouldn't he. She sighed wondering if she was making the right choice.

Caitlyn was working on the music for the song that Tess had written. Tess was an amazing singer, and lyricist, but writing music didn't come as easily for her.

"Okay guys, I want you to try out this music" Caitlyn said, handing the musicians the sheets of music she had composed. "Let me know if anything should be changed"

Sander began playing a beat on his drums and after awhile Ella, Peggy and Baron joined him. As they played, Caitlyn began to sing...

"Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
>That the end will no doubt justify the means<br>You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
>Yes please<p>

Well, you might find out, it'll go to your head  
>When you write a report on a book you never read<br>With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
>That's what I said" They heard clapping from the doorway and turned to see Tess.<p>

"The music sounds great Caitlyn" Tess said walking in. Caitlyn smiled.

"Thanks. The lyrics are amazing too" She said.

"I really think we can win this thing" Sander said, hitting the drums for emphasis. The Dynamites laughed.

Nate sighed heavily. He really wanted to know why Tony wanted to ruin Shane so badly. He was worried that Tony would do something to ruin Final Jam for everyone and he was right.

Late one night, Tony was hiding behind a tree when Shane and Mitchie came around the corner. He waited for Shane to say good bye to Mitchie and head for his own cabin. Once Shane was out of sight, Tony grabbed Mitchie from behind and covered her mouth. Mitchie struggled, but Tony was stronger and he dragged her back to his own cabin.

The next morning, Caitlyn found a note on Mitchie's bed. It read, _I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry._

"What does that mean?" Tess asked. "Did Mitchie just leave?"

"She wouldn't have" Peggy protested. "And certainly not in the middle of the night. Besides, all of her clothes are still here"

"We have to tell Shane" Tess said. "He's not going to like this, but I have a feeling someone else is behind Mitchie's disappearance"

Tess was right. Shane was not happy. As he looked at the note, it didn't look like Mitchie's handwriting. He, Nate and Jason made thier way to Tony's cabin and pounded on the door. Tony's friend Sam opened it.

"Where's Tony?" Shane demanded. Tony came to the door.

"What do you want Gray?" He asked.

"I want Mitchie back. What have you done with her?" Shane asked.

"Why would I take Mitchie?" Tony asked. "Are you sure she wasn't just tired of seeing your face"

"If Mitchie isn't here, than you won't mind if we search the cabin" Nate suggested. Tony shrugged.

"Fine, whatever" He said.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was inside the cabin. She was gagged and tied and had been pushed into the back of a closet behind clothes. The three boys searched the cabin, but they couldn't find her. Once they were gone, Tony pulled Mitchie out of the closet and ungagged her. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want that record deal" Tony snapped. "And you're going to give it to me"

"I don't think so" Mitchie said. "You'll be disqualified for kidnapping a judge"

"Only if I'm found out, and I won't be" Tony said. "I think I'll keep you here until Final Jam is over. Once I win, I'll release you and even if anyone believes you, it will be too late"

Sam watched the exchange, with anger in his eyes. Tony had gone too far this time.


	7. Final Jam

**Camp Rock 3: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter Six: Final Jam**

It was time for final jam and all the bands were lined up to perform. Meanwhile, Tony's band, Connected was having an argument, which Nate happened upon and hid behind a tree.

"I'm done" Sam said, throwing the guitar onto the ground.

"You can't be done, we need a guitarist to qualify for the competition" Tony snapped. Sam had had enough though.

"You need to grow up" He said. "I am done and there is no way you can make me play" Sam was hoping to leave and get Mitchie before Final Jam started, but Tony seemed to have other ideas. He grabbed Sam's arm.

"I can make your life miserable Sam" He hissed. "You don't want me as your enemy" Sam glared at the guy who used to be his friend.

"What happened to you?" He asked. He shook his head. "Kidnapping is a federal offense Tony. Either let Mitchie go, or I won't play" Tony smirked.

"Oh you'll play, but I won't let Mitchie go" What Tony and the rest of the band didn't know was that Sam had seen Nate and he knew that Nate would tear the cabin apart looking for Mitchie once he heard the confession.

"Fine" Sam said darkly. He wrenched his arm away from Tony. "I'll play"

Nate took off through the woods towards the cabin. They must have missed something. He burst through the cabin door.

"Mitchie!" He shouted. "Mitchie where are you!"

Mitchie heard Nate's voice and screamed through her gag. It wasn't loud, but it was enough. The closet door flung open and Nate pushed aside the clothes. He pulled Mitchie out of the closet and untied her. She took the gag off and flung her arms around her surrogate brother.

"We don't have much time. Final Jam is about to start" Nate said.

Shane was getting irritated. Nate wasn't there yet and the show started in two minutes. Jason didn't know what to think either. Suddenly, just before the first band stepped on the stage, Mitchie and Nate came flying through the audience and quickly seated themselves at the judging table. Shane was overjoyed to see Mitchie, but there was no time to ask questions. The Dynamites were up first.

Caitlyn: Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
>That the end will no doubt justify the means<br>You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
>Yes please<p>

Tess: Well, you might find out, it'll go to your head  
>When you write a report on a book you never read<br>With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
>That's what I said<p>

Both: Everything is not what it seems  
>When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams<br>You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
>Because everything is not what it seems<p>

Everything is not what it seems  
>When you can have what you want by the simplest of means<br>Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
>Because everything is not what it seems<p>

The audience clapped when they were done. A few more bands performed, then Tony and his band stepped on the stage. His eyes widened when he saw her. Mitchie stood up.

"Anthony Higgins and the band Connected have been disqualified from Final Jam" She announced. Two police officers, who had stood in the back unnoticed until now, stepped on to the stage.

"Anthony Higgins, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mitchie Torres, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law" One of the officers said. Anthony was led away and Mitchie walked to center stage.

"Well, now that the excitement is all over, we as the judges must now choose which band wins the prize" The audience was silent while Connect Three and Mitchie discussed the bands. While they were judging, Sam decided to entertain everyone with his own song.

"I wanna be free,  
>Like the bluebirds flying by me<br>Like the waves out on the blue sea.  
>If your love has to tie me, don't try me,<br>Say good-bye.

I wanna be free,  
>Don't say you love me say you like me,<br>But when I need you beside me,  
>Stay close enough to guide me, confide in me,<br>Oh-oh-oh

I wanna hold yur hand,  
>Walk along the sadn<br>Laughing in the sun,  
>Always having fun<br>Doing all those things  
>Without any strings<br>To tie me down.

I wanna be free,  
>Like the warm September wind, babe,<br>Say you'll always be my friend, babe.  
>We can make it to the end, babe,<br>Again, babe, I gotta say:  
>I wanna be free<br>I wanna be free"

Mitchie and Connect Three were surprised by Sam's performance. Mitchie finally walked on to the stage.

"In a turn of events there will be two prizes tonight" Mitchie said. "The Dynamites will recieve a contract and label and so will Sam" Sam was shocked and amazed that his dreams were coming true. Mitchie walked over to him.

"Nate told me what you did" She said. "If it weren't for you, Tony would have gotten away with it" Sam shrugged.

"I'm glad I could help" He said. Mitchie smiled.

After Final Jam, the camp had one final campfire and Mitchie and Shane reprised the song from the previous summer.

Shane: So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya<p>

Shane and Mitchie: This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>Sam: There's nothing better than singing along  
>Everyone: This is our summer<br>This is our song

Nate: And grab your guitar  
>Sit by the fire<br>Caitlyn: Cause we all need a song  
>When we're weary and tired<br>Jason: We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

Everyone: This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer and this is our song<br>This is our song, this is our song  
>This is our song<p>

Tess: Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>(repeat)<p>

Everyone: This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer (Our summer)<p>

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song (This is our song)  
>This is our song (This is our song)<br>This is our song  
>This is our song!"<p>

It was truly the end to a great summer.

**THE END**


End file.
